elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Haushahn elevator fixtures
This is a list of Haushahn elevator fixtures. Haushahn has used different fixtures over the time, most of them were manufactured on their own but sometimes they used generic buttons made by Schaefer. 1920s to 1940s 1920s 1920s.jpg|1923 hall button. 1940s To be added 1950s to 1970s 1950 In the 1950s, Haushahn introduces black buttons without illuminating lamp. The hall station had a round red lamp above the call button. 1950's inner.jpg|Haushahn 1950's inner call station. 1950's outer.JPG|Haushahn 1950's outer call station with floor indicator. 1950's simple.jpg|Haushahn 1950's simple hall button. IMG_0996.JPG|Haushahn late 1950's direction hall button. 1960 In the 1960s, the fixtures were round plastic buttons with lamp. IMG_0974.JPG|Simple 1965 hall button. IMG_0458.jpg|Haushahn 1960's highrise car-station. 1970 These fixtures have round plastic buttons which will lights up when pressed. Some elevators have the generic "Schaefer" buttons. 1970's_outer.JPG|1970's directional hall button. IMG_0158.JPG|Simple hall button. IMG_1004.JPG|1970's car station. IMG_1005.JPG|Floor indicator with nixie-tube. IMG_0199.JPG|Bigger generic buttons often used in department stores. IMG_0116.JPG|Car station with generic "Schäfer" buttons used in department stores. 1980s to 1990s Module Haushahn introduced modular style fixtures in the early 1980s. These fixtures were very common until in the late 1990s. First with the buttons used in 1970s and later with Schaefer's MT 28 buttons. The Module fixtures were available in black and grey colored faceplates. Floor indicators were mostly LED dot-matrix but some elevators had LCD display floor indicators. Foto.jpg|Hall buttons with module. 96 Haushahn callstation.jpg|1996 Haushahn Module call station. FB_IMG_1451660307672.jpg|1994 Haushahn call station with arrow indicators. Haushahn_callstation_JKT.jpg|1997 Haushahn call station in Jakarta, Indonesia Bilder vom 24.04.2011 050.JPG|Black module fixture which replaced the old fixture from 1950s. IMG_0140.JPG|Grey module fixture with LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Foto 4.jpg|Module fixture with LCD display. IMG_0456.JPG|Silver buttons used in highrise elevator. IMG_0118.JPG|Newest module version with Schäfer generic buttons. IMG_0160.JPG|Grey module fixture. Haushahn_buttons_JKT.jpg|1997 Haushahn door control, fan and alarm buttons in Jakarta, Indonesia. Notice the labels were typed in Indonesian. IMG_0455.JPG|Newer floor indicator. 96 Haushahn indicator.jpg|1996 Haushahn Module inside indicator. Haushahn_indicator_JKT.jpg|1997 Haushahn LED floor indicator in Jakarta, Indonesia. FB_IMG_1451660303309.jpg|1994 Haushahn LED floor indicator. Schaefer MT 28 buttons Some Haushahn elevators in Germany and overseas also used Schaefer's MT 28 RLR round buttons with an engraved lettering and illuminating halo. For the floor indicators, they usually used Schaefer's two or three digit LED dot matrix display. Haushahn floor buttons.jpg|Schaefer MT 28 RLR buttons. Haushahn callpanel.jpg|Schaefer MT 28 RLR buttons. Haushahn LED indicator.jpg|Schaefer LED floor indicator. 2000s to present FI MXB Some older Haushahn elevators made after the company was sold to Schindler use Schindler's FI MXB. It is unknown if the vandal resistant variant, FI MXV, was also used by Haushahn. IMG_0136.JPG|Schindler FI MXB buttons on a newer Haushahn elevator. IMG_0133.JPG|Newest hall fixtures. FIGS These are basically the same as the one used in the Schindler 3100, 3300, 6200 and 6300 elevators. Haushahn's version of FIGS is used on the Haushahn lifeLine, lifeLine MOD, lifeEdition and flexLine MOD elevators. There is also another version of FIGS with a black glass display and uses either the standard LED dot matrix or a TFT LCD display - this version is only used in lifeLine, lifeLine MOD and flexLine MOD models. Linea series These are the same as the one used in the Schindler 5500 elevators. Haushahn's version of Linea fixtures is currently used on the Haushahn designLine, designLine MOD and maxxLine elevators.Haushahn maxxLine brochure (German) Linea 100 Burger Haushahn Aufzug @ DM München Wasserburger|Linea 100 fixtures on Schindler 5500 version of Haushahn elevators (video: Elevator tours by German Elevators) Linea 300 To be added. Linea Vetro SCENIC Haushahn designLine MRL Traction Elevator at Frankfurt International Airport in Frankfurt, GE|Custom Linea Vetro fixtures on Schindler 5500 version of Haushahn elevators (video: ElevatorsinRussia) Schaefer fixtures Haushahn still use Schaefer fixtures on some of their elevators even after the acquisition, but not as often as it used to be back in the 1980s and 1990s. car.jpg|Modern Haushahn car station with Schaefer MT 56 (LR cap) buttons. Foto 3.jpg|Modern Haushahn elevator with Schaefer LED car floor indicator. External links *Haushahn lifeLine, lifeLine MOD and flexLine MOD Tableaus brochure (German) *Haushahn designLine and designLine MOD Tableaus brochure (German)